This invention relates to electrode apparatus for use in taking electrocardiograms (E.C.Gs) in monitoring or ambulatory modes according to the Holter method, in which the heart beat of a patient is recorded for a long period, of 24 hours for example.
In this process, electrodes are applied directly to the patients body and form pick-ups connected to a portable recorder apparatus which may record continuously all the variations in heart beat occurring during a complete day of normal activity of the patient.